


Like Fire and Sunshine

by corvids_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvids_5/pseuds/corvids_5
Summary: Regulus Black grew to love her and then he watched her die.





	Like Fire and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 3. Much love to my Alpha who shall remain nameless for the moment.  
> Song Prompt - [Be Alright], [Dean Lewis]
> 
> As a general disclaimer for those that have decided to click on my story, please be warned that this story contains graphic depictions of violence and there is major character death. Please heed this warning before you begin reading, there are various sections of this story that depict torture and death. You are forewarned.

**THE ORDERS**

**October 1, 1979**

**12:10 a.m.**

 

His chest heaved, painful and deep, every breath forming condensation on the cool air. The cramped damp room was littered with bodies and the few portraits that hung on the walls had fled when curses flew and flesh tore open. The blood had now soaked into the once brilliantly white carpet, staining it a dark maroon, Regulus thought it looked black in the moonlight. The mass of bodies that had begun to pile up in the corner of the room had filled the air with the putrid stench of rotting flesh.

 

The small cloaked group of individuals huddled around a back winged armchair and slowly lowered to their knees, bowing before their master.

 

Regulus couldn’t breathe, the stench had begun to claw at the back of his throat and burned into his eyes, nose scrunching up in disgust as he felt his knees hit the lukewarm carpet. Shifting in discomfort Regulus paled at the squelching noise that echoed off the walls. His eyes catching sight of Malcolm Mulciber touching his fingers to the cooling blood, a soft smile twitching on his lips, his fingers flexing as he moved to pop his pinky finger with his thumb.

 

This was madness. Insanity. Regulus shifted his eyes to the small mass of bodies in the corner of the room. The cold, dead, brown eyes of a former classmate stared back at him, a yellow ribbon tied tightly in her thick, curly brown hair, Dorcas was a foolish girl. The world didn’t have room for children who tied ribbons in their hair. The world needed fire and someone to burn it all down.

 

_“There has been a development.”_

 

Regulus was pulled from his thoughts as the air thinned and cracked. When the Dark Lord spoke the room grew teeth. Alabaster Avery’s lower lip began to tremble, Regulus tore his eyes from his friend, for all his cruelty, Avery still knew who to fear. His eyes landed on Mulciber and Regulus watched as his smile had slowly crept higher up his face, a sneering smirk now plastered on his lips as Mulciber's eyes bore strong determination a hungry need that was begging to be sated. It was then that Regulus knew something was wrong, very wrong.

 

_“I have received information on an important family, one who is closely associated with the Order. The McKinnon family knows valuable information, dangerous if it should fall into the wrong hands. Seek them out, find them and annihilate them.”_

 

“Don’t let them steal it Regulus…” Avery whispered.

 

“Yes Reggie, careful now,” Mulciber spat through rotted teeth.

 

**THE RAID**

 

Regulus felt his body pull, felt as it collapsed in on itself until he was ripped apart and then he was suddenly in the middle of pure chaos. The screams that met his ears tore into him and Regulus pulled his arm across his eyes as the fire that consumed the small home blinded him. Reg felt his stomach roll as a scream erupted from behind the burning door and then suddenly died. His wand clicked out of place, releasing from his arm holster, he flicked his wrist as a silver hue erupted from the tip and shot towards the door, dousing the flames.

 

Entering the burning building he choked on the ash-filled air, his eyes burning as he spotted a body lying in the center of the room. Smoke rolled and clouded around him as he swept his wand in front of his chest, Regulus walked towards the unconscious figure, a web of silver shot from the tip of his wand and the flames sputtered out.

 

Bending over, Regulus pulled the hood from the figure to reveal sun-kissed skin and a head of brilliant golden hair. Regulus let out a sigh of relief, he was the first to find her. Squinting his eyes he searched the small cottage for any signs of life, there were none and that was a small relief. No dead family meant that what few Death Eaters that joined the raid had yet to find them and as a result her. There was still time.

 

Turning back towards the woman in front of him he dragged a shaky finger across her forehead, sweeping it low to flick across her pulse. He felt the quick beat of her blood pumping and suddenly his mind began to race with thoughts of escape, she was alive and he needed to find a way to get her to safety. To protect her from what was to come, to keep her safe, to protect the knowledge that rolled around in her mind.

 

“Black. You have found her. Good, bring her forward.” Rodolphus Lestrange's strong voice rang out behind him and echoed in his ears. His time had run out.

 

Bowing his head Regulus nodded and with a ridged back pulled Marlene into his arms and walked from the crumbling building.

 

**Hogwarts - January 1979**

 

Regulus was sitting in the courtyard reading when a shadow suddenly stole his sunlight.

 

“Black, I've been looking for you. Professor Sprout has finally revealed groups for our midterm project.  Since you didn't bother to show up to class I had to go galavanting to the dungeons. Even doddled in front of the Slytherin house entrance.”  Regulus looked up at the intruder as she ruffled through the pocket of her jumper, “Professor Slughorn informed me you would be here.”

 

Regulus stared up at the intruder, blinking, confused at this sudden news.

 

“What's wrong Black? Mandrake got your tongue?”

 

Closing his book Regulus stood and straightened his tie. Clearing his throat he pulled himself to his full height before speaking. “And who might you be?” Regulus asked as he tucked his book under his arm.

 

The girl in front of him smiled, white teeth flashing in the sun, red lips pulled tight across tanned skin, her blonde hair twirling in the breeze. Like fire and sunshine, radiating brilliantly.

 

“Marlene,” she extended her right hand towards him, her face barely containing a dazzling smile,  “Marlene McKinnon.”

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**Minute 1 of 20**

 

Smoke still filled the air as wisps of black materialized into solid figures, Avery appearing to his right as Regulus kept his eyes on Marlene, laying on the blood-soaked earth.

 

“You didn’t participate?” Regulus choked out an exasperated whisper.

 

“How could I? When I heard her named… I thought I was going to be sick," Avery's voice shook through quivering lips.

 

**Hogwarts - February 1979**

 

“You are late!” Marlene rounded the table corner in the greenhouse, pointer finger extended, hair tousled to the side. She was like the sun, a ball of fire and her stare burned him.

 

“You are aware that you never dictated a specific time for this meeting?” Regulus said as he stared down the tip of her finger and into her blue eyes. The corner of his lip twitched as he caught the hue of a blush creeping across her skin.

 

“W.. well,” Marlene lowered her finger, brushing her hands down the front of her red jumper, “I wasn’t aware of that.” Marlene turned, nose slightly raised and walked back towards the table, pulling her book from her knapsack. “Sit,” she patted the bench next to her, “I promise I won't bite.”

 

Smirking at her remark, Regulus pulled his pack from his shoulder and took the seat next to her.

 

**THE CLAIMING  
Minute 3 of 20**

 

The earth trembled beneath his feet as the Dark Lord appeared mere feet away from _her_. Marlene’s soft gold hair splayed out like a crown around her head, her small hands clenched tightly against her body, coiled in on herself, protecting the life that still beat within. Regulus clenched his jaw as he watched pale scaly feet move closer in her direction, watched as long fingers brushed at the air above her. Her body beginning to convulse, spine snapping inwards, hands flailing at her side as if the air was being sucked from her lungs.  

 

Regulus inched his feet forward, fighting a losing battle within himself, his need to reach out to her betraying him. He felt his wand lower from its holster, until the handle nestled in his grasp. Pulling his shoulders back he took a small step forward, only to stop at the slight tug on his arm. Looking down at his sleeve he spotted Avery tugging at his cloak, white knuckles holding tight.

 

“It’s over mate. It doesn't matter what you feel. Let it go.” Avery breathed as he pulled Regulus back in line. He watched as a trickle of blood seeped from her tightly closed lips.

 

**Hogwarts - March 1979**

 

Regulus stared at Marlene as she glossed over their Herbology textbook. Her hair glowing as the sun flowed into the greenhouse, Regulus brushed his dark hair from his sweaty brow and smiled. She looked so content, ruffling the edges of the worn pages, eager to turn to the next one.

 

Marlene puffed her chest and let out a huff of air. She was frustrated, no amount of reading was going to help her solve her growing problem. Closing her eyes, Marlene gritted her teeth, “You could make yourself useful, your insufferable staring won't help us. Professor Sprout has it out for you, you know?”

 

“Professor Sprout is a barmy bint.” Regulus sneered at her, “Besides, none of this matters. Not for long anyway.” Marlene gave him a questioning look, “What is that suppose to mean,” her eyes drilling into him. Regulus pushed the book from in front of her, shoving it to the side, placing a steady hand next to hers.

 

Their pinky fingers almost touching.

 

“Just let it go,” he sighed.

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**Minute 5 of 20**

 

Avery tugged his friend back in line, pulling him to his side.

 

“Listen, mate, whatever half-cocked plan you have rattling in your skull, bury it. Stuff it down, kill it.” Avery hissed. Taking a deep breath at his mate’s words, Regulus sighed, his wand still clenched in his fist. He flinched as he felt Avery place his palm between his shoulder blades, “It will be alright…”

 

Marlene’s body spasmed, lips turning a dark shade of blue, her leg kicked outwards and snapped, a sharp shrill escaping from her lungs. Her eyes snapped open, several vessels had blown and the whites of her eyes seeped red. Regulus stared, stone-faced, Avery's palm now clenching his robes.

 

Mulciber croaked out a laugh.

 

**Hogwarts - April 1979**

**10:59 p.m.**

 

The heat of his hand so close to hers haunted her. Marlene rolled over under her crimson sheets, her quilt falling to the floor. Sighing into the night, a blush crept across her heated flesh.

 

**11:03 p.m.**

 

Regulus Black leaned against the dark mahogany headboard, the dark mark on his forearm blending into the night. He flexed his hand, the ghost of a touch, a yearning that pulled at his chest. He sighed at the sudden tightness in his groin.

 

**THE CLAIMING - Malcolm Mulciber**

**Minute 7 of 20**

 

The dribble of spit that had flung from between Mulciber’s teeth as he laughed hit the earth. Something was growing, blooming in his chest like flowers suffocating him. He felt like fucking spring. His eyes hardened and glowed as he watched Marlene wither in agony, her arms tossing and legs splayed out.

 

She would be his first.

 

**Hogwarts - May 1979**

 

Since their near touch, Marlene couldn’t fight the fire that burned at her cheeks whenever she thought of him. His brother, Sirius, was a constant reminder of him. A reminder that she dreaded. Slowly, she made her way to the Hogwarts greenhouse, their meeting place for their studies. She shivered as she pulled her arms across her chest, passing under the glass door frame as she entered, he was already waiting for her.

 

“It seems that the positions are reversed. I have been waiting for quite some time now,” Regulus smirked in her direction. He looked over her disheveled golden hair, her lips pink from the cold and the red of her jumper made her cheeks flare, “but the sight of you is well worth the wait.” Pulling himself from the workbench he made his way towards her, his dark eyes falling to her lips once more, he reached his arm forward, his hand reaching for her. “I would have waited longer if I knew how wonderful spring looked on your skin,” his fingers grazed her as he gripped the back of her neck, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip.

 

Marlene twitched at the contact, fought the urge within her to fidget under his gaze. Her heart thundered as he leaned in closer to her, the scent of him washing over her, drenching her senses until she couldn’t comprehend where she began and ended. His nose brushed against hers, the softness of the motion not lost on her as her eyes fluttered closed.

 

The clouds parted as his lips brushed across hers and in that moment she knew, she knew everything would be alright.

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**Minute 9 of 20**

 

Regulus strained his eyes, catching the slight rise and fall of her chest. She was still alive. The shrill that had torn from deep within her had plunged its way into him and nestled deep, like a knife into his gut. The sound of her scream still rung in his ears and the pounding of his blood made his chest heave.

 

To his left, the thick mucus filled voice of Mulciber pierced through the ringing in his ears.

 

_“I know you love her but, it’s over mate. I want you to know it will only hurt for a bit of time but, not to worry mate, after a while she won't feel it anymore, nothing heals like time.”_

 

**Hogwarts - June 1979**

 

“Leaving so soon?” Regulus pulled his shirt back on as he watched Marlene tuck her blouse back into her skirt, her eyes skittering over the mark on his arm. “Th..this I.. I never meant for this to happen.” Marlene pulled her jumper over her head.

 

“Come now. It's not like we shagged,” Regulus scratched the back of his head as he smirked in her direction, “It was just a bit of snogging.” Regulus sauntered towards her, pulling her close to his chest by her waist. “Don't leave before I can ask where you learned that little bit with your tongue.” Regulus cocked an eyebrow at her as she pulled away from him to turn and face him, he lowered his hand to cover his hard cock, he was a gentleman after all.

 

“I...I have to go… I..I’m meeting Lily and Sirius. I'm going to be late.” Marlene reached to flatten her hair against her head, brushing her hands over her yellow locks.

 

“I asked you once, politely I might add,” Regulus nodded in her direction, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head,  “To never say his name in my presence.”

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**Minute 10 of 20**

 

_“It is time.”_

 

The Dark Lord lowered his hand from above Marlene and pulling it back to swipe across his shaggy brown hair, his once brown eyes had begun to seep red, years of dark magic taking its toll. _“It is time. Who here claims this lamb as their own?_

 

Regulus squared his shoulders, ready to move forward, when a groan erupted his train of thoughts, deterring his actions from coming to fruition. His eyes closed tightly at the pained sound, his head bowed at the strangled gasp that was pulled from the woman on the ground. When he found the courage to look up, her sad, blood-filled eyes looked up at him. Pained, he ripped his eyes from hers and Mulciber stepped forward, shoulders squared and licking his crusted lips sneered.

 

 _"I do."_ Malcolm Mulciber pushed forward, his feet crunching against the earth.

 

**Hogwarts - June 1979**

 

Marlene hummed slightly as her fingers plunged into the damp soil, he was late again and she was desperate to tell him the knowledge that her father had found out. She could feel the darkness looming and now she knew that he was one to be trusted.

 

“There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you.”

 

Marlene smiled, slowing turning to face the familiar voice she began to speak, “I’ll always be here, waiting for you." Her smile fell away when she saw who was standing in the doorway of the greenhouse, “Sirius, what are you doing here?” Marlene reached at her jumper, wiping her hands of the soil remnants.

 

“You left in a hurry that I didn’t have a chance to tell you that I was sorry.” Sirius pushed his way into the greenhouse, his brown hair was slightly disheveled in his haste. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you how sorry I was, for that day in Diagon Alley,” Sirius tugged at his left ear, rubbing the rough pad of his palm against the back of his neck. “Dorcas, she means nothing to me.” Sirius moved closer to her, crowding her space, filling the air around her with something that burned her skin. His presence was demanding and heavy, her breathing shallowing out as he sucked the air from around her.

 

"Sirius, that was months ago. I have long forgotten that incident. Besides you were right, we are better off friends."

 

Her eyes widened as he moved to reach for her, inwardly flinching as he pulled at the sleeve of her red jumper, running his fingers up her arms and towards her shoulder until they reached the base of her neck and the quivering in her belly betrayed her as he pulled her closer towards him. His scent was so familiar, his dark brown hair falling into his dark eyes, eyes so familiar to the ones that haunted her dreams.

 

“Sirius…, please.. what are you….”

 

His lips closed around hers, soft flesh melting into her.

 

For the briefest of seconds, she didn't pull away and that was all it took.

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**Minute 12 of 20**

 

Her body ached. Elbows digging into the dirt beneath her as she attempted to push herself into an upright position. A stabbing pain radiated down her spine and lodged its way into her lower back. Marlene groaned, doubling over, her face now level with the ground once more.

 

Where was she? What had happened? Then she felt it. That familiar stare boring into her. Tearing her apart.

 

_Crucio!_

 

Pain ripped through her as she lifted her head from the ground. Eyes filled with tears as she found the face she was looking for. Regulus looked away from her shriveled body, eager to hide the emotion that burned in his eyes. He couldn’t help her now.

 

_Crucio. Crucio! CRUCIO!_

 

The pain racked through her as she seized on the ground.

 

**Hogwarts - August 1979**

 

Regulus pulled her to him. His large hands encompassing her waist, threading his fingers beneath her yellow blouse. He was on fire, her body dueling his desire for her, he needed to feel every inch of her uncovered flesh. Lowering his head, his tongue teased at the slight crease in her neck, eager to seek new territories as he dipped his head even lower. Their snogging session months ago had given him a taste, one that needed to be sated.

 

“Please Reg… Slow down…” Marlene pushed at the hard body that was pressed against her, “Please, we need to speak…” Regulus slowed his actions, kissing her once more before he was more roughly pushed from her.

In one fell swoop the secret that she had harbored for months now, pushed past her lips, the single breath she had taken straining her lungs. “I thought I could keep my father’s secret but, you must know. I have known for months and I feel in the shadows a growing darkness, a threat that cannot be suppressed. Find the pieces of his soul, Regulus, find them.”

 

“What are you going on about? Are you cold? You are trembling…” Regulus reached down and pulled his shirt from the greenhouse floor, draping it across her shoulders.

 

Unable to convey the seriousness of what she was trying to say, she moved on to a matter that had been weighing on her heart. “Nothing, forget it. There is something else you must know.”

 

“I… I’ve been a fool Reg. I’ve made a dumb mistake,” Marlene pulled her arms across her chest, “I was tired, tired of being a secret, of sneaking around.”

 

“Yes… I see,” Regulus ran his thumb over the small fading bruise over her left breast, “Who has the pleasure of taking credit for this…” He ran his finger over the mark once more.

 

“Your brother.”

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**Minute 15 of 20**

 

This pain was tolerable. This pain she could endure. It was nothing to the pain that she had felt months ago. The painful look that clouded Reg’s eyes as she told him that his brother had tasted her. This pain was no comparison.

 

When she had joined The Order, James had told her there would come a time in which she may be captured and tortured. This was that time, the situation that she found herself in now, the pain still echoing in her bones.

 

 _“Retreat.”_ He had told her. _“Retreat into yourself. Find a place to hide, a place to save your mind.”_

 

So, she did just that.

 

**Hogwarts - September 1979**

 

Marlene twirled the empty vial between her fingers, she hadn’t spoken to Regulus since her confession a month ago, she hoped if anything he remembered the first confession that she had given. In fact, he had been actively avoiding her, dodging her around every corner of the castle.

 

The classroom door slammed open, the glass vial clattering to the floor at the sudden noise.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

He was here and the feral look in his eyes almost frightened her.

 

“What…?”  His sudden appearance caught her off guard and she gulped through the dryness that had settled in her throat.

 

“Why. Did. You. Do. It?” Regulus pushed the words through gritted teeth, barely containing his seething anger and attempted to mask the hurt that he truly felt. Shaking his head his curls fell into his eyes.

 

“Why did you betray me?” Marlene’s eyes widened at his confession. “Don’t you see? It's not the fact that you kissed him. Its this feeling,” Regulus placed a fist to his chest, “this feeling of betrayal that I just can’t seem to shake. You knew,” He shot the words at her, “I told you how I felt about him. How when he left he took everything from me. Took my childhood with him, left me all alone to fend for myself in the most noble and ancient house of Black,” the words were bitter on his tongue and he spat them out as he stepped closer to her, “You let him take you too.” He shook his head, his voice barely a whisper as he reached for her. “If it was because of what you said. You must know, you were never a secret, Avery knew, knows… It doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

Regulus tugged at the soft braid that had fell over her shoulder, the yellow ribbon, laced with flecks of red fell loose. Sighing he began again, “Everything I know is telling me to walk away but,” His hand splayed out over her chest, the feel of her heart beating under his palm, “I just want to stay…”

 

Marlene heaved at the weight of his confession. Her chest aching at the pain that she had caused him, her actions inflicting consequences that she did not intend. When this had begun she had never expected to fall so deeply and now, as she pulled her body closer to his, breathing in his intoxicating scent, she knew that everything would be alright.

 

“Let's forget that night, make me forget.” Marlene pushed forward, erasing the small space between them in one swift motion and then his lips crashed to hers. The heat of his hard body pulled her to the classroom floor as his fingers roughly tugged at her blouse, finally tearing it from her body. Marlene hissed as the cold air hit her heated chest, breasts tightening in her sudden arousal and in the pit of her stomach her heat for him grew.

 

This was a dream.

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**Minute 17 of 20**

 

It was a dream… A dream… A dream.

 

The fogginess that surrounded her brain was slowly starting to clear when another wave of pain took over and clouded her once more.

 

Would he stand there and watch her die?

 

Regulus felt his gut wrench under his cloak, battled the turmoil that coiled in his veins. Would he watch her die?

 

No, this was a dream. A dream, a love that even they couldn’t steal.

 

**Godric’s Hollow**

**September 30, 1979**

**11:55 p.m.**

 

He went to her because, in the end, his heart won out, in the end, he would burn for her.

 

Regulus black appeared with a loud pop, his heavy cloak swaying in the wind as he made his way through the streets of Godric’s Hollow.

 

When he had finally found her she was asleep, tucked in her bed, mind fogged with dreams. His breath clouded the window as he stared in on her, rapping his fingers against the glass, softly at first then harder to rouse her from her slumber. Her confession months ago had been overshadowed by his own, he had been enraptured after he bared his soul, after the night that they had shared but, he was still haunted.

 

_“Find the pieces of his soul...find them…”_

 

He had never got to ask her what she had meant. Marlene stirred from her sleep, pulled awake by the hard knocking at her window, fully coherent at the sight of Regulus Black, stoically staring in at her. Pulling the sheet closer to her body, she moved from her bed towards the window and unlocked it, the rush of cold air following Regulus as he entered.

 

Before Marlene could get a word out he spoke, in a hurried and wavering voice.

“What did you mean before...about pieces of his soul?”

 

Marlene straightened herself, “My father found that he has shattered himself, severed his very essence, splintered himself so that he could prolong his life. Don’t you see, your Dark Lord has wished to become immortal and has found a way to do it.”

 

Regulus pushed her towards her bed worry seeping into his face and voice, “This information will get you killed. You must leave this place at once!” Regulus left the bed and rushed towards her trunk, throwing what articles of clothing he could find into it. “You must leave at once before, before…” Regulus grimaced in pain, his arm burning as his dark mark coiled in on itself, he was being summoned. He stormed towards her, pulling her up and grasping her hands as he pulled her towards her trunk.

 

“Pack quickly and leave, I will meet you at the place we always meet. I promise.”

 

Regulus kissed her, painful and deep then disappeared with a loud pop.

  


**THE CLAIMING**

**Finale**

 

Mulciber screamed again and watched as the woman before him broke, her face splitting in agony, her scream eliciting a thrill from deep within. This game he was playing was becoming tiresome, the only sound that he could rip from her was shrills of pain and he wanted it to stop. He figured that after a short time she would fall unconscious from the pain, double over in her agony and succumb to the deep black. Malcolm twitched at the thought, pure undiluted darkness was what he would give her.  

 

The blinding green light flashed before Regulus’s eyes and in that moment he could no longer see. He no longer saw what was before him, he only saw the past, the brief and fleeting life that they had shared, the love that still burned within him that even they couldn’t steal.

 

_“Stole her fire, stole her light, stole the love you were born to find.”_

 

Mulciber laughed and in a cloud of darkness disappeared. One by one the death eaters retreated until he was left alone to stand amongst the ruin. The ruin of her life, of his life and at that moment he knew, nothing would ever be alright.

 

**_The End_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I thank you. 
> 
> I normally do not write rare pairs, in fact, I have never written anything with Marlene as a character, this was entirely new to me and difficult at times. I went through a rough patch of loneliness and depression while writing this and as a result, I poured a lot of my troubles and pain into this piece. So once again, thank you for taking the time to read my story. If this story was not your cup of tea, I apologize. If, however, you did like it, please feel free to leave comments or kudos, they would be appreciated.


End file.
